Veggi-Finger - Bond Takes on Mad Cow Disease
by abu al-ibnaan
Summary: 007 is tested to the limit to save the world from Mad Cow Disease and a secret agent that went mental!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Veggi-Finger**

Tommy Robbins looked at the hacked up piece of cadaver on his dinner plate.

"Eat it, Tommy," said his mother. "It's good for you."

Tommy didn't like the looks of the steak his mother served for the late evening supper. Usually he was a normal boy who liked normal food, and a meat 'n potatoes meal was something he normally relished. This time, however, there was something about the steak that didn't appeal to him.

"Tommy H. Robbins, if you don't eat that meal your mother prepared, you'll be sent to your room and grounded for 10 weeks!" said his father. "You know we can't afford meat as much as we used to, particularly since my salary was cut back at the accounting office. Now do the right thing and eat your food!".

Tommy did as his parents asked. He ate the steak, potatoes, and peas. For dessert there was an apple cobbler. He left the dinner table feeling satiated. Five weeks later he was dead.

* * *

A jet fighter pierced the sky high above Bosnia, leaving a ripple of sonic booms behind it on the ground below. The warring factions in the Balkans, as brutalized as ever since the formations of their ethnic identities many centuries ago, didn't even bother to look for the source of the noise. They had heard too many explosions, and dodged too many hand grenades, to even care about sonic booms from yet another NATO flyover. Had they bothered, however, to train their binoculars on the F-18, they would have seen a small canister drop from the port wing. The canister dropped to 500 meters above ground, then released a small parachute that gently dropped it onto a terraced hillside. From a nearby cave, an athletic figure emerged and picked up the package.

"Why can't they deliver these things when I'm not in the middle of dinner?" grumbled the man. "Don't they know how hard it is to get a proper Lancashire mutton in this part of the world?" 

Opening the cannister, the man took out a message.

Need you back at Mom's house. Big problem with the goodie bag. Don't delay.

"That's just like them," murmured James Bond to himself. "Just when they send you to one assignment, they find one that's more urgent. Well, big problem or no, I'm going to finish my supper!"

He turned back to the cave, taking a few steps until he heard the whistle of an incoming mortar shell. Bond took cover behind a large boulder just in time to hear an explosion. Within seconds he was covered with the dust of the cave the served as his hideout, mingled with a few scraps of mutton and blots of Leicester cheese.

He cursed the warring parties for destroying his last meal in the Balkans; he didn't know how close he had come to a horrible death.

* * *

"Good to have you back, Bond," said the Chief. "We've missed you."

"I've been gone three days! How could you miss me?"

"Details, details, 007! You know how hectic the pace is at headquarters. An assassination here, an epidemic there--it's sometimes hard to keep it all straight. Anyway, we wouldn't disturb you if it weren't important, wot?"

"It had better be important. I was in the middle of a mutton supper when I received your letter. As I was walking back to finish it, some guerilla destroyed it with a mortar shell!"

"So you didn't eat the mutton?" inquired the Chief.

"No, but that doesn't mean I won't put it on my expense account."

"Thank heavens!" said the Chief. "Bond, have you heard of something called 'bovine spongiform encephalopathy'?"

"Yes, the 'mad cow disease'. Rather horrid, I understand. It turns the victim's brain into a sponge."

"Quite right, 007. We've known about the disease for several years now, and we worked with scientists from the Ministry of Agriculture in an attempt to keep it limited to a small area of Wales. Unfortunately, one shipment of infected cattle got through to a central packing house, and from there it spread to other food chains in Europe. What's worse, an American tourists thought it would be fun to take a McDonald's hamburger made in France, smuggle it through the Yankees' customs agents, and share it with his friends. Instead, the tourist dumped it next to a cattle ranch, where five cows ate the infected hamburger. From there the disease found its way into a small restaurant into Port Waterford."

Bond didn't quite get the Chief's message. "Chief, pardon me for asking, but what does Britain's most secret spy ring care about a small restaurant in Port Waterford?"

"Because, my boy, what you may not know, and what the Americans certainly don't know, is that Port Waterford is the home of your predecessor, 006. We sent him there after he started displaying signs of mental instability. We gave him a new identify, false Social Security number, driver's license, and whatever establishes you as a proper American citizen. Until now, it's worked rather well. We have a mail carrier that delivers his mail daily, just to keep an eye on him.

"If 006 should become ill with the mad cow disease, our nation and the entire world will be in danger. Before we sent him off to America, he made a deal with news corresponding at the London Times. If the correspondent doesn't receive a phone call from 006 on the first of each month, the correspondent will open a safe deposit box that has the codes to launch our nuclear missiles. There is a good possibility that the correspondent will sell those codes to the North Koreans for millions, or to the Iranians for hundreds of millions."

"So what do you want from me?" asked Bond.

"You are to leave for Port Waterford tomorrow morning. From there you go directly to the post office and meet with our mail carrier. He'll tell you the address of 006. You'll have to meet with 006, gain his confidence, and convince him to give you a copy of the key to his safety deposit box. Once you get the key, you return to London, open the box, and destroy the list of codes."

"Doesn't sound to hard, Chief," said Bond.

"I'm sure a man of your experience can pull this off very quickly. I just have one word of advice. When you go to Port Waterford, don't eat any hamburgers.

To be continued...


	2. Default Chapter Title

This is an MST, where we make fun of someone else's really bad lemon.  
It's all in fun, but if you can't handle that perhaps you should look  
for something else to read. Watch out for low flying references to  
obscure and not so obscure scifi, anime, video games and previous MSTs.  
  
  
  
BEWARE THE BLACKWIND AND THE IRON WANG OF DOOM!  
  
Pariah Shang Tsung Your virginity is MINE!  
LadyCato OK. I guess everyone is ready now.  
* LadyCato starts it...  
Meimi ^_~  
* Deneb rolls  
Meimi you know the scary part  
LadyCato What?  
  
This is my first attempt at writing anything resembling a fan-fiction,  
so please be patient with me if I screw anything up. The characters in  
this story are from the game "Chrono Trigger" and are the property of  
Squaresoft and Akira Toriyama. This is a lemon fanfic, meaning that it  
contains explicit scenes of sex. While not nearly as "hard core" as  
  
Meimi i can see Shang Tsung saying that O.O  
Meimi your first fic is a BAD lemon?  
Deneb Hopefully this is their last attempt too ;)  
Pariah lol ^^  
LadyCato Deneb, it's part of a long series, actually...  
Pariah lol to Deneb too ^^  
Meimi ¬.¬ some people should NOT be allowed near the keyboard  
  
other lemons out there, it still has some parts that might seem  
objectionable to certain people. If you are not mentally mature or are  
offended by scenes of sex or mastubation, please do not read this. This  
is actually Part 5 of my saga titled, "Love That Spans The Brink Of  
Time", but I decided to release this first because it is the most  
  
LadyCato stupid.  
Pariah Love that Spanks the Brink of Time!  
Meimi hard core?  
Narumi Uhm...shouldn't the author be mentally mature before writing this  
Deneb Yes, we hated it the last time, when it was called "Sex Saga 1" =P  
LadyCato Are we mentally mature?  
Meimi who draws the line between hard core and soft pr0n?  
Pariah And what is mastubate?  
Narumi Uhm...nope  
  
original idea that I had at the time. If I receive some good feedback  
from readers, then I will release the rest of the segments in  
chronological order. For now, though, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.  
-The ILLUSTRIOUS  
note: * represents thought, such as when Magus thinks to himself.  
  
Deneb Oops, I'm not mentally mature!   
*** Deneb (Deneb@32cable1-2.get.nte) has left #badlemons  
Pariah lol ^.^  
*** Deneb (Deneb@432cable1-2.get.nte) has joined #badlemons  
Narumi Or Magus plays with himself  
LadyCato Oooh. Ego trip.  
Deneb Okay, now I am ^_^;;  
LadyCato Deneb got mature fast!  
LadyCato The author is THE ILLUSTRIOUS.  
Meimi ;) since when has magus needed help on his ego trips?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 5: The Black Wind Begins To Howl  
Magus stood by the window and gazed out into the night sky. The  
moon had never appeared so large to him before, and he stood and  
marveled at it's sheer size.  
  
LadyCato Magus I wish my penis were that big.  
Meimi the requisit x's ;)  
Pariah Then he realized IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR HIM!!  
Deneb Wow, Magus is obsessed with size ;)  
Narumi Size does matter  
LadyCato The black wind is cumming!  
Pariah When it comes to mooning people.  
Deneb uNF  
  
*Must be the fact that we're floating above the clouds*, he thought  
to himself. It had been a week since he had appeared in the year 12,000  
B.C. He had passed himself off as a prophet in order to get closer to  
Lavos so that he could finally settle the grudge he had had for so long.  
The beast would pay for taking away everything that mattered to him,  
  
Meimi Magus: The Other White Meat  
Deneb "MOON PRISM POWER!" Magus shouted as he turned into Transexual  
Sailor Starmaker!  
LadyCato Oooh, he wants to get close to Lavos. Do I foresee yaoi?  
  
everything that he had so dearly loved. Being from the future, he  
seemed to be filling the boots of an oracle rather well. He had already  
amazed the residents of Zeal with his seemingly uncanny ability to  
prophesy the future with unbelievable accuracy. He had even gained the  
respect of Queen Zeal herself, as she quickly made him her grand  
  
Pariah WAY too white if you ask me :p  
Mabis including his virginity.  
Deneb Umm... how'd he land exactly in the year 12,000?!  
Pariah I wish I could prophesy things! :p  
Deneb sexual advisor.  
LadyCato Deneb, after the fight with Crono he was sucked into the hole.  
  
visieur, much to Dalton's dismay.  
Magus smiled as he once again went over his plan in his head. The  
time for the Ocean Palace's completion was drawing near, and soon he  
would have vengence upon the entity that plaged his existence, the  
beast that haunted his dreams every night. Yes, soon Lavos would be no  
  
Deneb Zeal "Should I have sex with the Princess of the Moon Kingdom?"  
Deneb Cato, I mean, why not 11,999 or 12,001?  
Meimi Lavos is male?  
LadyCato Deneb, don't complicate things!  
Pariah And Magus dreams of him every night...  
Deneb Umm... 'visieur'? I thought it was 'vizier'!  
LadyCato Meimi, just think of all the spikes.  
Meimi ...... lavos is MALE?  
  
more than a memory for him. His plan how seemed flawless to him, and he  
was satisfied with the way things had turned out recently.  
"Lavos", he said to himself, "I hope you know what you're in for."  
He chuckled a dark laugh, and decided to turn in for the night.  
Positioning himself against the wall in the empty corner of the room, he  
  
Deneb 'visieur' sounds French =P  
Meimi o.O then how the fuck did we get mini-lavos babies on that  
damn mountain in the future?  
Narumi wet himself.  
LadyCato "Flawless Victory!"  
Pariah There's a secret ending where you fight Lavos' Bits, Meimi ^_-  
Deneb cummed.  
LadyCato Whoo, positioned against the wall.  
  
draped his cape around himself and closed his eyes. He had become  
accustomed to sleeping while standing up, so that he could react quickly  
in case he was ever attacked while he slept.  
He was just about to doze off when he heard a knock on the door.  
*Damn servants*, he thought. *Don't they know it's the middle of  
  
LadyCato masturbation time?  
Meimi :p i saw all the endings in the snes version thank you  
Narumi hehehe  
Deneb Heehee ;)  
Pariah Yes, but guess what bits they REALLY were..  
LadyCato Meimi, same here, plus I saw the CC ending today. :}  
Deneb "Oh well, at least I can sex0r them"  
  
the night? Oh well, they'll go away if I just ignore them.*  
The knocking continued, bringing Magus to the conclusion that it  
wasn't the servants. He relunctantly unfurled his cape and walked to  
the door.  
*They must have a lot of balls, waking me up when I'm trying to  
  
LadyCato I always loved his cape..  
Deneb cum firmly."  
Narumi no balls...sorry  
LadyCato No balls at all...  
Meimi Cato: which one? ;) the really sucky one or the less sucky one?  
Pariah Narumi: that has yet to be confirmed :p  
Narumi but will a pair of breasts do?  
LadyCato Meimi, I loved the ending. *_*  
  
sleep. I'll just give them the cold shoulder so they'll leave.*  
He turned the handle and opened the door. A young, blue-haired girl  
stood behind it. She had obviously been crying, for he noticed the red,  
moist spots around her eyes.  
"Schala, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in."  
  
LadyCato Boobies are always good.  
Deneb How do you know? Schala could actually be Transexual Sailor  
Star Fighter in disguise!  
Meimi o.O you did?  
LadyCato Yes. So did Jason.  
Meimi huh...  
Narumi Deneb: StarFighter has blick hair  
  
Schala came in to the room and sat down on one of the chairs in the  
corner. Her head hung low in shame as if she had done something  
terribly wrong. Magus pulled up a chair and sat across from her,  
looking into her sorrow ridden face.  
"You don't look so good", he said. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Narumi Black even  
Deneb Schala "I had a horrible dream! The evil people at  
Square took away my beautiful blue hair! *sob*"  
LadyCato Deneb, *LOL*  
LadyCato Schala I don't look good?! *sobs more*  
Meimi schala would go to the vizier for comfort? o.o i thought  
she hated his guts  
  
"It's the black wind, prophet. I can feel it blowing against me,  
trying to push me down with all it's might."  
Magus nodded. He too knew about the black wind, all too well. She  
had been the one to tell him about it, back when they lived in the same  
time period. He was very young then, and he didn't quite understand  
  
LadyCato the nature of a penis."  
Narumi his sudden hard on!  
LadyCato *LOL*  
Deneb Ummm.. they currently DO live in the same time period =P  
Narumi LOL  
Meimi :  
  
what she was talking about at that time. But as he grew, he came to  
realize just what the black wind was and what it represented. The black  
wind was the feeling of pity and self-remorse that came over you when  
you know something bad was about to happen. It caused you to believe  
that somehow you were completely responsible for what was happening. He  
  
Narumi Sex across the ages...damn now that's kinky  
LadyCato The black wind is really a result of the beans they eat  
in the palace.  
LadyCato It's a guilt trip?!  
Deneb figured out how to turn the Black Wind into the Hot Pink Wind,  
and ever since he was happy!  
Meimi OH LORD! So that's what those are seeds of in the future!  
  
had felt the black wind several times in his life. He loathed that  
feeling, and he felt assured that it would disappear from his life  
forever once he had defeated Lavos.  
"Why don't you talk to your mother about it?" he said, indirectly  
trying to get her out of his room. He may have loved his sister, but  
  
Narumi o.O  
LadyCato he preferred Alfador.  
Foxi Loved his sister? EEEEEW!  
Deneb not THAT way!  
Narumi you mean they already had sex?  
LadyCato No.  
  
that didn't change the fact that he was tired.  
"Mother doesn't listen to me anymore," she said as she kept her head  
low. "All she is concerned about is the Ocean Palace's construction.  
It's almost as if Janus and I aren't important to her anymore." She  
looked up at him with sad eyes for a brief moment, then dropped her head  
  
Meimi i hope not  
* Deneb votes for Cato's sentence ending instead ;)  
Meimi janus is a bit young for that sort of thing  
Pariah from her hands.  
LadyCato Thanks, Deneb. I am so hentai now.  
Meimi besides ;) he has a cat instead  
Narumi kowai  
Deneb uNF Alfador! *MEOW*  
Meimi quite  
LadyCato *LOL*  
LadyCato That cat was cool.  
  
even lower. He could tell that she was fighting back the tears.  
Magus leaned forward and took her hand in his. He knew the pain  
that she was going through, for he had felt it himself so long ago. She  
was the only person he had ever shown compassion to, and he felt very  
proud of the fact that there was someone on earth who he loved.  
  
Deneb So THAT's why that cat follows him around everywhere ;)  
Narumi good lay  
LadyCato On earth?  
Meimi uNF Alfador uNF *ROWR* *HISS* *RAWR*  
Pariah Alfie's a biter ^^  
Deneb What, you mean he wasn't *nice* to Flea? ;)  
LadyCato *LOL*  
  
"I just don't feel loved anymore," Schala continued. With that, she  
stopped fighting her losing battle against tears and broke down and  
sobbed.  
He got up from his chair and hugged her. She laid her head down on  
his shoulder and cried until her eyes hurt. He felt sorry for Schala.  
  
LadyCato A Flea lemon would be FUNNY!  
Meimi Flea I don't go for cats  
Deneb Ummm... most women don't try to fight back their tears ^_^;;  
Narumi So sorry that he's going to screw her brains out!  
LadyCato Schala Make me feel love! RIP MY NIPPLES OFF!  
Meimi Flea What gender am I again?  
Pariah ROFL :p  
Foxi o.O;  
  
He loved her so much that he almost cried himself. He hated to see her  
like this.  
"There now," he said with a compassion that he had never talked to  
anyone with. He loosened his embrace on her and lifted her head up to  
eye level with him. He gazed into her gorgeous dark-blue eyes as he  
  
Deneb More like Flea "What gender AREN'T I?"  
Pariah licked them.  
LadyCato Eye licking? Ewwww.  
Meimi Magus What gender would you LIKE to be today?  
Deneb wondered how they survived the transition into Chrono Cross intact.  
Foxi "There now" is more compassion than he ever shows?  
Foxi Cold fish.  
Pariah "Mmmm, your retinas taste soo goooood..."  
  
said, "You're a beautiful woman, Schala. Any man who wouldn't love you  
is a fool who does not deserve to live."  
He could see some of the luster return to her eyes. He kissed her  
gently on her forehead and then stood up to reclaim his spot in the  
corner.  
  
Meimi Flea *scratches head* I dunno... I'm sorta keen on both...  
LadyCato luster!  
Deneb Ummm... what about Flea?  
Meimi Magus Well you can't be both!  
Deneb I don't think Flea would love her *that* way!  
LadyCato I bet there's luster!  
Narumi Magus Cum to my corner!  
Meimi Flea Why the fuck not? It'll make me more interesting!  
LadyCato Magus loves his corner.  
  
"Prophet, wait!" He turned around to see her advancing towards him.  
As she edged closer and closer to him, he became a little nervous.  
*She wouldn't,* he thought to himself.  
Schala suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes,  
and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
Pariah He got put in time out a lot as a kid.  
Meimi Flea I'm a man!  
Deneb Whoa, she's horny!  
LadyCato We can read his lame thoughts!  
Meimi Flea No, I'm a woman!  
Deneb Flea I want in on the sex0r too!  
Meimi Flea No, I'm a man!  
LadyCato Deneb, she has "zeal!"  
Narumi And Magus is supposed to be the prophet and didn't see  
Schala cumming  
Pariah Flea: You're a woman with a penis!  
Meimi Flea I'm a woman-man!  
* LadyCato grins at her pun  
Foxi Oi.  
  
*Yep. She would.*  
Releasing her grip, she looked up into his eyes and asked, "What is  
your name, prophet?"  
*I can't tell her my name! It'll blow my cover! But if I don't  
tell her something, she'll get sad again, and that's the last thing I  
  
Pariah Narumi: LOL...  
LadyCato Magus would not think like a 90's guy. :p  
Narumi ^_^  
Meimi Magus Where the hell did woman-man come from?  
  
want to happen. Why does she wanna know, anyway?*  
"Why do you ask?" replied Magus.  
"Because I want to know the name of the man I'm in love with."  
*Uh-oh. Maybe I went a little too far with that advice I gave her.  
Now I'll have to fall back on it. I know. I'll tell her my other  
  
LadyCato Fall back on what?  
Deneb name. "I'm Batman."  
LadyCato She falls in love easy.  
* Foxi is sooooo lost and confuzzled.  
Pariah head's name. Little Maggy."  
Meimi Schala Well you know, Flea's been giving me tip on how  
to please my brother... do you mind if I practice on you?  
Foxi Yep, she's easy, alright.  
LadyCato Is the part of Schala being played by Tifa tonight?  
Narumi Magus The name's Smith  
  
name.*  
"My name's Magus," the wizard replied.  
"Oh, Magus," she said in a sultry voice. "Kiss me."  
*Damn, now she's getting hot for me! Pretty soon she's gonna want  
me in her, and I can't screw my sister! But I don't want to see her cry  
  
Narumi Cato: Only if her breats are bigger than her head.  
Meimi Cato: you know it ^_~  
Narumi breasts even  
Mabis Decisions, decisions.  
LadyCato There's logic for ya.  
  
again. Oh well, I guess I have no choice.*  
Magus lifted her head up and returned her kiss, slowly inserting his  
tongue into her mouth. She made a soft sound of joy as their tongues  
slowly caressed each other.  
*This isn't that bad. It's just a kiss, after all. It's not like  
  
Meimi Tifa not only moonlights as a pathetic chun-li but she also  
plays the part of a vacuum-headed Schala  
Narumi Boy Magus sure holds himself in high esteem  
LadyCato Ewwwwww.  
Pariah I'm going to screw her firm breadbox or anything. *  
Narumi I'm going to screw her brains out.  
Meimi soft sound of joy?  
Narumi LOL  
Pariah ^^  
  
we're going to second base or anything.*  
Suddenly, Schala slowly broke free from their embrace, and stood  
facing Magus with sultry eyes. She reached behind her and pulled the  
band from her hair, which fell down to the backs of her ankles. She  
  
LadyCato was such a slut."  
  
approached him and reached behind his back, un-fastening his cape and  
  
Deneb Wow, this should turn Magus gay for life!  
Meimi :p man, the author needs to get a damn theasaurus  
LadyCato Second base?  
Pariah bustenhalter.  
Narumi uhm...don't trip on her hair...it will kill the moment  
Foxi Please, please kill the moment!  
  
letting it fall to the ground. She started to breathe heavy breaths as  
she rubbed her hands across his well defined chest. She kissed him once  
more, then pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his thin, but  
well built figure.  
Magus started getting concerned as she laid her head against his  
  
LadyCato The author needs to think in context of the time and characters.  
Deneb firm love tube.  
Meimi TRIP ON HER HAIR! .... er.... which hair are we trying to trip on?  
Pariah elbow macaroni.  
Narumi Meimi: Which ever reaches her ankles  
LadyCato Does she have PEACHY hair?  
  
chest and covered him with kisses. He may have looked like he was  
enjoying it on the outside, but inside he was slapping himself.  
*Magus, you dolt! I knew I shouldn't have kissed her. Now she  
wants me inside her. I don't think I could bring myself to do her even  
if I wanted to. True, I've done a lot of strange things in my life, but  
  
Deneb Cato: be thankful it's not a PWP lemon ;)  
Meimi well defined? uhm... o.o I always thought magus was on the  
wimpy side in physical stuff...  
Deneb Heehee... he's slapping himself ;)  
Narumi He did slimes?  
* LadyCato thwaps Narumi!  
Meimi inside her?  
Pariah screwing myself is one thing, screwing my sister is another!*  
Narumi hehehe  
  
incest has never been on my "to do" list. I've gotta break this off  
right now!*  
He was just about to tell her off, when she lifted her gown over her  
head, exposing her large, full breasts. Magus couldn't help but get  
aroused as he looked at her. He began to feel a slight tightening in  
  
Deneb Well, he does lift those goofy sickles of his  
Meimi :p why don't we just say FUCK HER and get it over with?  
Narumi He screwed Serge!  
Meimi .....  
LadyCato Incest has never been on the to-do list. *LOL*  
Pariah Magus Hmm... buy eggs... deposit check... fuck sister...  
okay, got everything!  
LadyCato He, Tifa!  
Deneb his pants as Janus busted through the door. "Ooh, fun!  
Me want to play too!"  
Meimi INCEST IS NOT PART OF A TO-DO LIST..... ;) unless you're  
the boshi twins  
  
his pants. Luckily, he still had on his cod piece, so she didn't notice  
his massive erection.  
"Schala, I uh..." said the wizard as he struggled for the right  
words.  
"Yes, Magus, what is it?"  
  
Deneb Ummm... Boshi incest *_*  
Narumi Magus "Let's uNF!" And the did. The End  
Deneb Magus "Schala, I'm gay"  
Narumi they even  
LadyCato They always have massive erections in lemons.  
  
"Schala, you're, uh, you're, you're...."  
Magus tried to think of the right words to say to Schala so that she  
would leave, but he kept getting distracted by her beautiful tits.  
Finally, he lost control over his thoughts and blurted out the first  
words that came into his head.  
  
Pariah ^-^  
LadyCato Yeah, beautiful tits do that.  
Narumi I'm gay!  
Foxi This is scaring me... ^_^;;;  
* Meimi patpats Pariah on the head  
* LadyCato patpats Foxi  
Deneb Would those words be "uNF uNF"?  
Pariah Wait, those weren't words...  
LadyCato Brace yourself.  
  
"Schala, you're a fox!"  
Schala giggled as Magus mentally slapped himself. That comment was  
going to press her on even further, and he shuttered at the thoughts of  
what she might do to him. Shuttered? More like fantasized.  
"Thank you," she said, appreciating the compliment. "You're not so  
  
Meimi they were animal grunts!  
* Pariah purrs  
Pariah o.o;  
Meimi shuttered?  
LadyCato He's a window?  
Deneb gay after all! Did you know that Dalton was thinking of  
asking you out on a date?" she winked.  
Meimi how the hell does someone shutter?  
  
bad yourself." With that she grabbed his hand and put it to her breast.  
*What am I doing? Am I trying to get screwed? She may be a fox,  
but she's also my flesh and blood! I can't do this! I just can't do  
this! I... I... I... I like tities.*  
Magus gently started to rub his hand up and down Schala's breast,  
  
Pariah He closed up like a set of venician blinds. :p  
Deneb I like tities!  
LadyCato Magus *closes himself like a window*  
Deneb Titie!  
Foxi Tities!  
Pariah Titi! wasn't he a leader of Yugoslavia?  
Deneb "I'll take Tities for 200, Alex"  
Meimi tities?  
Meimi tity?  
  
causing the girl to moan softly with pleasure. He then put his mouth to  
her tit and started to suckle her nipple, rubbing it with his tongue and  
gently nibbling it with his teeth. Her moans amplified, and she started  
to breathe even heavier as the wizard did his work. She had very  
sensitive skin, and whenever his tongue made a pass, she could feel it  
  
Pariah Wait, that's Tito..  
LadyCato He is a weak man.  
Narumi Magus Hmm...I don't need to learn female anatomy...  
Meimi magus is TIDY!  
Pariah Magus' Tongue Hey baby... wanna wrestle?  
Narumi I should hope she could feel his tongue if it touched her  
breasts, geez!  
Deneb Why doesn't Magus just cast *Orgasm on Schala to get it over with?  
  
between her legs. It felt so good that she clenched her hands to his  
shoulders and called out his name. This prompted him to bite down on  
her even harder, not so much to hurt her, but just enough to make her  
squeal.  
Suddenly, unexpectedly, as if on cue, she stuffed her hands down  
  
Pariah Schala Quit making passes at me!  
Foxi How did his tongue get all the way down there?  
LadyCato Squeal like a pig?!  
LadyCato He has a magical tongue, I guess. ;)  
Deneb his pants and fisted him then and there.  
Meimi Schala Oops... sorry, I always squeal like a pig when I'm excited  
Narumi into a bag of Cheesy Poofs!  
  
into his pants and gripped his firm penis, giving it a nice squeeze.  
The combination of pain and pleasure sent ripples through Magus' body,  
causing him to growl in delight. Schala removed his mouth from her  
nipple and bent down in front of him.  
"What do we have here?" she said in a very naughty tone of voice as  
  
Pariah okay... unexpectedly, but on cue? o.o;  
Foxi It's a theatre thing. ;)  
LadyCato Schala is so innocent and serene in the game. -_-;;  
Meimi i could go for cheesy poofs right about now  
Narumi She looked at his 1 inch penis...  
Narumi Schala Uhm...where is it?  
Pariah Schala A little acorn!  
Foxi Do it on cue, but make it LOOK unexpected.  
Deneb Uhhh.... Schala really is Magus's "fuck sister"!  
  
she eyed his ever bulging cod piece. Magus watched in half fascination,  
half horror as she unbuckeled his cup and slowly pulled down his pants,  
giving her a good look at his eight-inch manhood.  
*This can't be good.*  
Schala softly ran her finger across his fully extended unit, making  
  
Meimi Schala Damn, you're small... I don't think this is big  
enough to even stick in me  
Narumi We have a measurement!!!  
Meimi UNIT?  
* Meimi dies laughing  
Deneb Hehehe ;)  
Pariah Unit 8, we have lift off, do you copy?  
LadyCato At least it's not 11 inches and green.  
  
him shiver slightly as she gently scratched him with her fingernail.  
She began to kiss his head and play with his balls, as he looked on with  
concerned eyes. He tried to remain as emotionless as possible, so as  
not to make her think that he was enjoying this. He still struggeled  
with his thoughts as he tried to think of the best way to break her off.  
  
Pariah Cato: UGH  
Narumi just one fingernail?  
Deneb Ooooh! Sadomasochism!  
Meimi The part of Magus will now be played by Robo.... let's see if  
Schala can tell the difference.  
Foxi Break her off? OW!  
Narumi Cato: the fic isn't over yet...  
* Deneb gives Schala a manicure ;)  
Pariah Ugh.. not the best thing to do when your dick is in her mouth...  
LadyCato Play with his balls? Are they rolling around the room?  
  
*Okay, okay, just stay calm. I can handle this. I can... OOHHHH!!*  
Magus looked down to see Schala bobbing her head back and forth,  
taking his entire wang into her mouth. He tried his best to stay stoic,  
but eventually gave in to the pleasure he was experiencing, releasing  
several soft, low-pitched grunts. He felt ashamed that he was actually  
  
Foxi WANG! LOL!  
Narumi WANG!?!  
Deneb "We've secretly replaced her regular Magus with new Folger's  
Robo! Let's see if she can taste the difference!"  
LadyCato We haven't had "wang" in a lemon yet.  
Meimi WANG?  
* Meimi dies laughing  
Pariah "Stoic wang!"  
Deneb WANG?!  
  
enjoying getting blown by his sister, but whenever he tried to tell her  
to stop, he felt another wave of pleasure flow through his body.  
"Oh, Schala. Don't stop. Uhh..." was all he managed to say as the  
girl continued giving him head.  
*What am I saying? That's just gonna make her give me more. I..  
  
Narumi "Every Body have fun tonight..."  
LadyCato _  
Meimi Magus' unit nickname is.... WingWang  
Deneb I promised I'd remain a virgin for Flea!"  
Pariah He tried to tell her to stop, but accidentally told her  
*not* to stop. Oops.  
Foxi Oh, such an easy mistake...  
LadyCato Spontaneously on-cue!  
  
I... Oooh, I feel weird. I'm gonna.. explode..*  
Before long, Magus could not take it any longer and, tilting his  
head back, let out a sharp growl as he came into Schala's mouth. She  
greedily lapped up as much of his seed as she could, leaving him dry as  
a bone.  
  
Narumi Hmm...Magus if you had left the not off you would have had it  
LadyCato As dry as a bone? *groan*  
Meimi Schala ARGH! Flea got to you before I did DIDN'T SHE?...  
er ... he? or is it she?  
Foxi And then he exploded and they both died. THE END.  
Pariah Oh my god... she sucked all the skin off his finger @_@  
Narumi Limp as a noodle would have been better than dry as a bone  
Narumi LOL  
  
Magus struggeled to catch his breath. "Thank you... Schala..." he  
said between breaths. "That... was...good."  
"The best is yet to come," she said as she stood up and pulled down  
her undergarments, revealing her fully naked body.  
Magus looked at her with longing eyes. She was the most beatiful  
  
Deneb Heehee ;)  
Narumi fuck toy he had in years.  
LadyCato breadbox ever.  
Deneb "Aw damn, I just shot my load too!"  
LadyCato I bet she's blue down there.  
  
creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her long blue hair fell all the way  
down to her ankles. Her face was that of an angel, her eyes as deep and  
blue as sapphires. She had a perfect hourglass figure, her skin was as  
soft as a rose petal. Her thick, full breasts seemed to point outwards,  
as if they were held there by some mysterious force. He looked down and  
  
Narumi Schala "Am I blue....Am I blue..."  
Pariah o/~ I'm so blue...  
Meimi Magus So that IS your natural color!  
Pariah LOL..  
LadyCato Schala Be hypnotized by my hovering boobies.  
Pariah saw her immense stoic wang!  
* LadyCato dies  
  
noticed her vulva. Blue pubes! The girl had blue pubic hair, which  
seemed to accentuate her sensuality rather than diminish it. Staring at  
her beautiful body, Magus felt himself slowly start to get hard again.  
They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, admiring each  
other's bodies.  
  
Deneb Boobies @_@  
Deneb B@@bies  
Pariah pubes!  
LadyCato I WAS RIGHT!  
Pariah pubes!  
Narumi And when not having sex, Schala's breasts can be taken  
out hunting...  
Meimi Magus *gasp* Schala... you're really.... really....  
FLEA IN DISGUISE!  
Deneb Wow, Meimi's really obsessed with Flea ;)  
Meimi Schala-Flea You didn't think you'd be able to get away  
from me did you big boy?  
  
It was Schala who broke the silence. "Magus, please pleasure me."  
With that she approached him and clung to his chest.  
*Oh well, you've gotten yourself this far, might as well give her  
what she wants and get this over with.*  
He picked her up and carried her to the bed, kissing her on the neck  
  
LadyCato Yeah, just do it Magus.  
Meimi ^_~ Flea OWNS ME!  
Narumi Not fuck her, pleasure her...there is a difference!  
Foxi Because you know it'd be too difficult to just say 'no'. ;p  
Narumi Magus I vant to suck your blood!  
LadyCato You don't want her to cry, do you?  
  
as they went. He softly laid her down and took his position between her  
legs.  
*I can't believe I'm doing this.*  
Using his thumb and index finger, he pried open her pussy lips, and  
slipped his tongue inside her. She moaned in ecstasy as he licked her  
  
Pariah Ah ah ah, count them, EIGHT inches of wang, ah ah ah  
LadyCato breadbox.  
Narumi breadbox  
LadyCato NARUMI!  
Narumi LOL  
Meimi Schala Suck my pussylips dry and beat off on my boobies!  
RIP OFF MY NIPPLES AND MAKE ME CUM!  
Narumi CATO!  
Narumi LOL  
LadyCato Are they still in the corner?  
  
insides with short, quick strokes. As he continued to eat her out, her  
vulva started to expand, giving him a lot more room to play with. He no  
longer needed his fingers, so he placed his hands on her thighs and  
gently caressed them as he did his job.  
Suddenly, Schala squealed and bit her lip as she started to suck in  
  
Pariah SPANK ME WITH A HAIRBRUSH, LICK MY ANKLES!  
Narumi Nope, on the bed  
Narumi the whole room!  
LadyCato Maybe the bed is in a corner. ;)  
LadyCato What a difficult job.  
  
deep breaths through her teeth. Magus stopped momentarily and looked  
inside her. He smiled, realizing that he had found her clitoris.  
*All right. This is what I've been looking for. I need to make her  
cum as quickly as possible so that I can put and end to this. What  
should I do? Ahh, I know!*  
  
LadyCato Gee, I wonder. :P  
Meimi magus has a heart-shaped bed DOESN'T HE!  
Deneb o.O  
Narumi Magus is a virgin?  
LadyCato Magus is Betsy?  
Deneb It was that hard to find?!  
  
Pushing his face as far between her legs as it could go, Magus  
opened his mouth, placed her clit between his sharp, vampiric canines,  
and ever so slightly, so as not to hurt her, bit down. Her response was  
nothing short of plutonic. She screamed out loudly, squeezing her  
breasts as tight as she could, to where they looked as if they were  
  
LadyCato plutonic?  
Meimi o.o i thought taking young virgins was part of all that black  
magic deal magus does  
LadyCato Tifa is such a slut.  
Pariah stress-relief toys.  
LadyCato Pariah, LOL  
  
going to pop.  
"OH MAGUS!!!" she cried. "Do that again!"  
Magus happily agreed, sinking his teeth into her again, a little bit  
harder than before. Once again she squealed in glee, and he knew the  
inevitable was just around the corner. He bit down on her one last  
  
LadyCato Popping breasts? o.o  
LadyCato She sure squeals a lot.  
Pariah finger. Yum!  
Meimi popping breast... wouldn't that be painful?  
  
time, almost piercing the skin of her clit with his sharp teeth. The  
girl could take no more, and she called out his name at the top of her  
lungs before her whole body tensed and she felt her juices flow out of  
her. Her cum splashed against Magus' face as her body made an almost  
complete arch. She emitted several loud moans before her orgasm finally  
  
Narumi Alucard Hey, those are my teeth your using to bite her with.  
LadyCato SPLASHED?!  
LadyCato She must really be a guy.  
LadyCato It is Flea!  
Deneb YES! BITE MY NIPPLES OFF!  
Meimi we've got another gusher  
Pariah I'm sorry, someone puncturing a clitoris with a sharp object  
would not be pleasurable :p  
Foxi Ew, sloshy!  
  
went down, leaving her entire body trembling.  
Magus wiped the fluid off his face and licked it off his fingers.  
It was sweet and salty, and was actually quite tasty considering the  
fact that it was from another human being.  
*I feel dirty. Well, at least it's over.*  
  
Narumi Announcer Try new V-8 Cum Splash!  
Pariah LOL!  
LadyCato It's better from a machine or corpse?  
Narumi Lemonbot feels dirty for posting the fic  
Deneb 100% daily recommended allowance of Black Lavos Energy!  
  
Once Schala had regained her composure, she looked deep into Magus'  
eyes, and he knew just what she was after.  
*Oh no! No, no, no, NO! I refuse! This has gone far enough! Now  
it's time to break this off, right here, right now!*  
"Schala, I don't think we should do this," he said, trying to talk  
  
LadyCato I'm sure Lemonbot feels very dirty.  
Meimi Sure to make you experience the Black Wind over and over again!  
Narumi So Schala broke Magus's penis off. The End!  
Pariah Schala You break this off, and I'll break *you* off...  
Deneb Wow, Schala was good for him ;)  
LadyCato She's insatiable!  
Deneb No wonder Magus goes searching for Schala in the ending!  
  
her out of it. "If your mother finds out, she'll have us both  
executed."  
"Mother would never let me die," she responded. "The Mammon Machine  
won't work without me. Besides, we might never have this chance again."  
She then sat up and embraced him, whispering softly into his ear,  
  
LadyCato DENEB!  
Deneb Magus "No one's ever made me cum like you did, dear sister.  
Except maybe Flea... and then there was that froggy..."  
Narumi LOL  
Pariah causing his penis to grow to 11.5 inches.  
LadyCato Deneb, I found one fic where Glenn gets revenge on Magus  
by raping him. _  
* Meimi busts out laughing  
Deneb ;)  
  
"Please Magus. I love you."  
Magus knew what he had to do. He pushed all of his thoughts out of  
his head and concentrated on Schala. He was going to hate himself  
afterwards, but for now he was so engulfed in passion for her that he  
didn't care. He no longer looked upon her as a sister, but as a lover.  
  
Deneb Froggie wang!  
LadyCato A 20 inch penis?  
Meimi Magus Frog can do me like no other!  
LadyCato A sister and lover!  
Deneb Magus "You're my fuck sister!"  
Meimi incest is STILL on the to-do list  
  
He let out a deep sigh, and relaxed.  
*Oh well, if I'm gonna do it, I might as well enjoy it.*  
Magus gently entered her, pushing himself in as far as he could. He  
suddenly hit a wall, a boundary, and he realized that she was still a  
virgin. She had been waiting for the right man, and it touched his  
  
Narumi Incest...fun for the whole family  
Pariah LOL...  
Narumi Penis!  
Meimi Magus We're cum siblings  
Deneb Heehee... I'd hardly call Magus, Mr. Right ;)  
LadyCato They are cum friends!  
Narumi Yeah, more like Mr. At the Moment!  
  
heart to think of himself as the one she always wanted. He gave Schala  
a look that asked, "Shall I?" and she responded with a nod of approval.  
Slowly, gently, he pressed against her hymen, until he felt it break  
under the pressure that he was exerting. Schala screamed in pain as  
tears began to flow down her face. Magus held her close to him, running  
  
LadyCato She's a very slutty virgin.  
Foxi Incest is the best, keep it in the family. ;p  
Deneb "Shall I, Schala?"  
Pariah Magus *checks "Fuck Sister" off his chore list  
LadyCato Tongue twister.  
  
his fingers through her hair as she cried.  
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"Ooooh, it hurts, it HURTS!"  
"I'm sorry, Schala. Perhaps we should stop."  
"No, no, I'll be fine. Please go on."  
  
LadyCato He thinks Schala always wanted him? Ewwww.  
Narumi Stop, the damage is already done-_-;;  
LadyCato Schala Make me BLEED! Oh, you did. Now stop.  
Deneb Well, we've already established that Schala likes pain ;)  
Pariah Schala IT HURTS, KILL ME!! Oh nevermind, I'm fine.  
Meimi Magus You're still a virgin?!? *to self: no way... what about  
all those times with me and alfador...*  
  
He very gently started to swing his hips, pushing himself deep  
inside her with every thrust. She started to grind against him in slow,  
soft movements, until they reached a rythym that they both seemed to  
enjoy. Both lovers trembled as the joy they were giving to each other  
pulsed throughout their bodies.  
  
Meimi Schala Well no, not exactly... but Janus is so SMALL....  
* LadyCato gags  
LadyCato THis is so sick.  
Deneb Heehee ;)  
LadyCato This is so Jerry Springer.  
Meimi Magus *ego deflation in progress*  
Pariah soft grind, eh..  
* Foxi shudders...  
  
After a while, Magus looked into Schala's eyes and in a low, soft  
voice asked, "do you enjoy this, my love?"  
"Ooooh, yes. Faster, do me faster."  
Magus laid her down on her back and grabbed her hips. He increased  
his tempo by twice what he had started out at. She shreiked as she felt  
  
Narumi o.O  
Foxi He really IS a machine...  
Pariah the trombone section begin to rush.  
LadyCato Penis inflation more like it...  
Deneb Also known as the spell *Haste  
Meimi Schala I have 'Do Me' tattooed on my inner right thigh  
Meimi Schala Mother insisted  
  
him move in and out of her, gripping tightly to the bed for support.  
She started to moan as Magus thrusted himself inside her, sending a wave  
of pure pleasure through her body with every stroke.  
"Oh Magus," she said as she gasped for breath. "Faster! FASTER!!  
UHH!!"  
  
Narumi Well we know Tifa has suck me tattoed on her tits!  
LadyCato uNF!  
Pariah Evil Ryu HEHEHEHEHEHE  
Deneb Schala "I wanted a pink-haired transexual tattoo, but  
NOOOO! Mom insisted on DO ME!"  
LadyCato *LOL*  
Narumi How the hell did he get in here?  
  
*Damn, woman! Are you trying to kill me? I am going fast.  
Uhhhh....*  
Magus started to grunt heavily as he screwed her as fast as he  
could. Both lovers took turns breathing in deep and exhaling loud  
moans, filling the room with sounds of ectasy. Their moans amplified as  
  
Meimi it's the beavis wannabe!  
Pariah Uhhh... huhuhu  
Narumi Schala You figured me out, yes I'm trying to kill you,  
and now that you know my plan, I will....fuck you then kill you.  
LadyCato I wonder if they should show the blood-stained sheet to the  
kingdom in the morn?  
Pariah Okay, your turn to breath... no wait, MY turn now...  
Deneb Beavis_Ryu "WHOA! She has blue hair! HUHUHUHUH!"  
  
they both got closer and closer to orgasm. They continued for several  
more minutes, until Schala had had all she could take.  
"OH MAGUS! YES! YES! YES! UH...  
UHHHH..UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
She closed her eyes and arched her body back as far as she could,  
  
Narumi and snapped in two. The End!  
Pariah doing her impression of the Arc du Triomphe.  
  
and with a scream of ecstasy, went full force into her climax. Magus  
could feel her juices running down his leg, and when her muscles clamped  
down tight on his wang, he lost full control of his own body.  
"Schala... oh Schala.... Err...ERR. ERRRRUGH.....AUUUUUUGH!!!!!!"  
Magus started to buck wildly as he too climaxed, pumping her full  
  
Deneb uNF!  
LadyCato She sure is juicy.  
Foxi What sexy noises they make. ;P  
Meimi she's practicing for circus de soile  
LadyCato Schala You're better than my camels! Errr...  
Meimi ^_~ or however the hell you spell it  
* Deneb rolls  
Pariah More wangy goodness :p  
Narumi soleil  
Foxi Like she has room for HIS liquids in there...  
LadyCato IRON WANG  
  
with his semen. He let out a roar as he felt himself spasm under the  
ferociousness of his own orgasm. It almost seemed as if it would never  
end, and if he had anything to do with it, it wouldn't have.  
When he finally stopped ejaculating, he felt his muscles strain as  
he struggeled to hold himself up. He collapsed on top of Schala, who  
  
Pariah ROFL Cato ^^  
Deneb ALLEZ SEX!  
Meimi thank you dear :  
* Meimi patpats Narumi-chan  
Narumi ^_^  
LadyCato was crushed to death. THE END.  
Narumi Hey I know it from tarot cards...snicker  
Pariah Wow... that never happens. Spasm during an orgasm? wow. -_-;  
* Foxi cheers!  
Deneb just got flooded with 3/4 gallon of cum!  
  
greeted him with passionate kisses, which he happily returned. His  
entire body felt tired, having been ravaged by the orgasm that he had  
just experienced. She, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly fine,  
as she held his weary head to her chest.  
"Oh Magus," she said, "that was wonderful. Thank you."  
  
Pariah I thought Schala had all she could take! o.o;  
LadyCato Magus That'll be 50,000 gold, you slut.  
Deneb Magus "Okay, she's definitely better than Flea... when Flea's  
in guy form that is..."  
Narumi Never underestimate a woman's stamina!  
Meimi Schala Now mom can't sell me off as a virgin sex slave to  
those old icky guru's  
  
"Heh...the best...I've ever...had.." he said panting, still trying  
to catch his breath.  
There was truth in his words, as he reflected about his days as a  
warlock living in the year 600 A.D. He had been with many women, mostly  
hostages, but few if any ever gave him their consent, and none had ever  
  
Pariah But they said it was all she could take up there! *points*  
Deneb cummed.  
Narumi gave him a blow job first.  
  
brought him to a climax such as she had. He held her close and gazed  
into her eyes, wishing the moment would never end.  
"Let's go to sleep, as one body in each other's arms," she  
suggested.  
How he longed to do so, but alas, there was just too much danger  
  
LadyCato if his wang exploded and cast Black Matter."  
Pariah Well, technically if we're one body, there is no "each other"...  
  
involved.  
"No, Schala," he said with a tone of concern in his voice. "If  
anyone comes in her tomorrow morning and finds you with me, it'll be the  
end of us both. You had better go back to your room and get some sleep.  
You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
LadyCato They just meld.  
Narumi Comes in her tomorrow?  
Pariah LOL ^^  
* Narumi falls on the floor laughing  
LadyCato Schala No, I want more sex0r, wang it! Er, dang it!  
* Meimi sniggers  
  
"I guess you're right," she said, understanding yet feeling let down  
all the same. She reluctantly pulled his now soft penis out of her, and  
stood up, scoping out the room for her clothes.  
Luckily, she didn't wear much in the first place, so getting dressed  
was just a simple matter of putting her panties back on and draping her  
  
Meimi that's TOO easy!  
Pariah Okay, beforehand she said nothing would happen, now she  
agrees with him -_-  
Meimi Schala Wang me!  
Narumi Guard Schala...oh I didn't relized someone was already  
inside you...uhm...I'll wait outside.  
Pariah Schala Take me, you stoic wangmaster!  
LadyCato She wasn't wearing much? Ugh...  
* Foxi keeps thinking of it as a sound effect... *WANG!*  
  
dress over her shoulders. As she opened the door and walked out, she  
looked back at him and said, "thank you, Magus. From now on I'll have  
nothing but good dreams." She smiled one last time as she closed the  
door and walked back to her room.  
Magus started to get up to put his own clothes on, but then decided  
  
Meimi it IS a sound effect  
LadyCato to uNF again.  
Pariah he would rather remain naked and play with his scythe.  
* Meimi adds old cheesy batman sound effects to this lemon  
Narumi to stand in the corner.  
  
to sleep in the bed instead of the corner for once. As he pulled the  
covers over himself, he smiled as he sank into a nice, cozy feeling. He  
had forgotten how good a bed felt, and he was completely secure  
underneath his blanket. He looked out at the moon once more, and his  
thoughts came back to him.  
  
LadyCato Magus I wish my penis were that big...  
Meimi *while screwing schala* BAM! WANG! BOFF!  
Pariah "Oh yeah, I didn't want to do that, did I..."  
Pariah LOL Meimi...  
Pariah UNF!  
Deneb uNF! WHAM! OOOF! AHHHH! CUMMING!  
  
*Well, I hope you're pleased. You just did the nasty with your  
sister. Hell, you did her good, too. Now she's gonna want it EVERY  
night!*  
Magus smiled once last time before he closed his eyes.  
*Well, next time, I won't feel so bad about it.*  
  
* Foxi rolls! ^_^  
LadyCato EGO!  
LadyCato Geez...  
Pariah Yeah, that's right Magus, build up a tolerance! -_-;  
Narumi Now we really know what was going on with those battles  
between CatWoman and Batman  
Foxi That's so WRONG!  
Meimi :  
  
He turned onto his side, and went soundly to sleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Magus, also known as Janus, loved only his sister Schala, and no one else. When he  
was teleported to the time period 600 A.D. after Lavos had destroyed his kingdom, he  
thought of nothing else but getting rid of Lavos and finding Schala. He was willing  
to do anything to save her. Anything. I just wanted to prove that.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
What did you think of the story? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!  
  
Narumi Schala Magus, I'm pregnant and it's yours...  
Pariah Well, "The ILLUSTRIOUS" managed to make us feel bad about it... :p  
Narumi Magus Okay, now I feel bad.  
LadyCato See, that's why he went after Schala.... -_-  
Pariah Might as well just call himself "The ILL"  
LadyCato He won't just do anything to save her, he'll do her!  
  
This is part of a saga I've been working on, and if I get enough  
positive feedback, I'll send in the rest of the stories.  
My address is spacemanhardy@juno.com Please do not send any  
objectionable material and please try to keep your swears to a minimum.  
If you have any questions about Chrono Trigger, rent the game first  
  
Deneb Great... your first lemon is an incest lemon. There must be something  
wrong with your head ;)  
Meimi Magus My unit is a WANG machine!  
Mabis That was wrong on so many levels.....  
LadyCato Objectionable material?  
Pariah Hehe... this guy fantasizes about screwing astronauts  
Meimi Mabis: no kidding  
Narumi The whole fic!  
Pariah according to his email addy  
  
before approaching me. If you still can't figure out what the hey is  
going on, then I will try my best to explain. Be careful how you E-mail  
me, or you might end up on the dreaded Idiots list!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
SPECIAL THANKS  
  
LadyCato So, we can't mail him his own fic? :P  
Narumi Is he on his own Idiot's list?  
Meimi oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh the DREADED idiots list  
Deneb Umm... can we put him on the Dreaded Idiots list?  
LadyCato He should be on his own Idiot list.  
LadyCato Yeah, let's send the MST to him. *LOL*  
Foxi He's on my Idiot list.  
Pariah It's like the Flaming Idiots, only dumb  
Narumi ahh  
  
Thanks to Squaresoft and Akira Toriyama for making such a great game!  
Thanks to Sakura Lemon Fanfics for putting this work of smut up on their  
page!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
IDIOTS LIST  
  
Meimi i wonder what steller people are on the *wait for it* DREADED....  
Idiots list  
Pariah ME  
Pariah THE END  
Narumi Yes, we can blame Sakura Lemon for this fic too  
Pariah GHANDI  
LadyCato This guy is sick. At least FFML Schala did a well-written lemon.  
Foxi "this work of smut" well...at least he's honest. ;p  
  
No one here yet, but I do expect this to grow as people start mailing  
me. Readers beware! If you piss me off, you might find your E-mail  
address posted here, at which time all of this page's fans will  
humiliate you. BEWARE!!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Pariah oh, I ph34r so  
LadyCato Fans?  
LadyCato BWA HA HA  
LadyCato I'm so scared.  
Narumi Foxi: It's not even good enough to be called smut...  
Meimi oh how SCARY ;)  
* Foxi nods...I can see that...  
Pariah I like tities.  
Deneb Oooh, I'm shaking!  
Deneb I'm shuttering!  
Meimi i've shivering in my undies from what the dreaded idiots could  
DO to me!  
LadyCato Deneb, you're shacking? ;)  
Pariah ROFL  
  
Well, that's all for now. I'll be expecting some mails from you guys,  
so don't disapoint me!  
Send all E-mail and comments to:  
The ILLUSTRIOUS Joey  
aka Baron Aloha, Spaceman Hardy, Meelo the Meatloaf-Mack-Daddy-Pimp  
  
Narumi I mean...Yuri calls herself a SmutWriter and is much better than this  
Narumi Will this guy shut up already!  
Deneb Blah-blah-blah JUST END THE DAMN FIC ALREADY!  
* Pariah sets up an ass-ass-ination attempt  
Narumi o.O  
  
(don't ask), and the Ultimate Being in the Universe  
E-mail: spacemanhardy@juno.com  
  
Deneb Damn, his footer's probably better thought-out than his lemon ^_^:;  
LadyCato EMAIL HIM!  
Narumi juno  
LadyCato I swear we should change our names in the MST and send it to him.  
Pariah hehehe ^.^  
Meimi ;) emailbomb his pitiful juno address  
Pariah tell me it's over...  
LadyCato It actually IS over. *L*  
Narumi yeah  
Pariah yay ^^  
Meimi ^-^  
Pariah Must go to bed... and have horrible dreams -_-  
Narumi well...that was completely painful!  
Deneb YAAY!  
LadyCato Pariah, don't shack too much...  
Deneb "Liberation!"  
Narumi Sanctuary!  
* Foxi is going to go to bed...  
* LadyCato chuckles  
Meimi at least it wasn't that horrid d fic  
Foxi That thing makes me "shutter". ;p  
Narumi hai me go to be too  
LadyCato Thanks for coming, Foxi.  
Meimi :  
Pariah I'm sorry, but every time I hear the name ILLUSTRIOUS, it's going  
to make me shutter...  
  



End file.
